


Appetite

by Val_Creative



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Dubious Consent, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you hungry for, Shusei?" Admittedly, the somewhat vaguely pronounced of a question had caught him off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite

·°·×·°·

·°·×·°·

 

"What are you hungry for, Shusei?"

Admittedly, the somewhat vaguely pronounced of a question had caught him off guard. Much so that Shusei had to pause the roaring GameStation, tapping sharply the **[X** **]** button of his controller until all was still on the television screen in front of everyone. His ill-tempered Zweilt partner retaliated with a halfhearted swat at his arm and a growl under his breath for an explanation for ' _this crap_ '. Ignoring those eloquent and very _Hotsuma_ -like words, Shusei turned in his sitting position on the play room floor to a shade of sunglow-yellow staring at him with utter sincerity.

As Tsukumo asked the question again softly, an impatient-looking Hotsuma rose to his socked-feet silently.

"Where are you going?" Shusei asked, his own yellow eyes following his tall partner curiously.

A heated snap. "Getting you food. He has a point—you don't eat enough."

When Hotsuma disappeared stomping through the kitchen doorway, the silvery-haired teen shrugged and sat with the remaining occupant in the play room.

"…I didn't mean to imply that you were starving yourself."

"You and I both know this… but _Hotsuma,_ on the other hand…" With a similar nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, Shusei said this and quirked up an eyebrow, "…So what are you implying, Tsukumo?"

"I want to spend more time with you." Another sincere look from sunglow eyes. Shusei had to admire his openness ( _privately_ — lest he risk teasing from everyone else in the Twilight Mansion).

He gestured between them while giving him a small, friendly smile — "Is this not you and I spending time together?" — and this did not seem to satisfy Tsukumo's definition. Shusei jerked away a little when the other persistent teen suddenly touched his hand resting on the game controller.

"I want you to spent time with you alone as well."

( _So straightforward_ — he thought nervously, nervously gripping the carpet beneath him with his other hand, nervously clenching his jaw as his skin warmed under Tsukumo's slowly massaging hand.)

"You and I are alone now," Shusei pointed out with a dry throat, moving his touched hand out of reach and crawling backwards when Tsukumo moved intently towards him.

The silvery-haired teen nodded at that statement, poising over a halted Shusei, and shut his eyes moments before fumbling his mouth clumsily over the trapped boy's. Shusei could not think of what to do. His freed hands were fisting thick, green carpet fibers. His jaw was beginning to loosen under the pleasurable strain of moist lips embracing his. He had never been kissed before in his life — whether it had been stolen or consensual, or with a girl, let alone _a boy_.

One of Tsukumo's hands slid up his chest as their mouths continued roaming blessedly new territory to them.

A long, stray finger hooked into the V-neck collar of Shusei's cotton-blue shirt, accidentally exposing and stroking the finest line of scarring on Shusei's chest. The _bold_ motion sent chills straight down him and Shusei suppressed a throaty moan from surfacing into existence, but unable to suppress that impulse to open his legs to a more comfortable stance, allowing the other teen the chance to straddle him further. Logic to stop this was to be damned.

" _Shusei_!" Hotsuma's voice drifted out from the kitchen accompanied by several bangs of heavy items on a tabletop. " _What do you want on your sandwich_?"

"Urgh—" Shusei breathed panicked, tilting his head back, feeling Tsukumo's lips move along his Adam's apple and long fingers comb gently through his brown hair. "—t-tomatoes, if that is possible…!"

" _They ain't got tomatoes in stock! Anything else? What about olives and tuna?"_ More banging.

Shusei bit his lower lip until it reddened as Tsukumo's fingers spayed and urgently traced the shape of his thin hip. "T-That's…fine— _aah_ —that's fine, Hotsuma…!"

" _I'm getting you a hamburger when we get out of school tomorrow! I swear I am going to get you to gain a few pounds before next semester or I'll sell my video games!"_

"Can I have a hamburger too, Hotsuma?" Tsukumo asked cheerfully as he pulled back from ravaging Shusei's neck, his sunglow and lustful eyes pinning down his slightly flushing, heaving companion.

An offended noise from the kitchen, slamming. " _GET YOUR OWN FREAKING HAMBURGER, YOU_!"

"You'll give one to Shusei but not me?" A pout appeared on the silvery-haired teen at the semi-depressing thought.

" _Damn straight_!" Shusei watched Tsukumo smile at the proud declaration from his Zweilt partner and then glanced back down at him.

"You -are- looking a little thin, Shusei." He said, his long hand once again pressing sweetly to Shusei's chest, "Tell me… are you still hungry?"

With a ninety percent probability hanging in the air (of a soon to be deeply confounded and flustered Hotsuma walking in on them) — and the chances increasing _still_ — Shusei took them gladly by leaning up into the next overly eager kiss.

 

 

·°·×·°·

·°·×·°·


End file.
